Rio: Un sentimiento eterno
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Cuando por fin Blu y Perla están juntos, Perla comete un grave error, al dejarle ir.Perla sigue sola, el único macho que la quiso se ha ido, y todo por su culpa, pero, un regreso inesperado por cierta ave, causara la alegría en toda la Jungla, pero aun hay un problema: "No importa lo que me quiera, tengo que pensar muchas cosas antes de dirigirle la palabra, aun me sigue doliendo"
1. Capitulo 1: Adios de corazon I

Hooooola a todos chavales soy Germán y vengo trayéndoles otra historia más! La verdad, creo que van 4 historias, y tengo un one-shot preparado para vosotros, así que en fin, os dejo con esta primera historia de mi saga: "Errores de la vida" Disfrutad del capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews :D que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Capitulo 1: Adiós de corazón.

Una calurosa mañana asoma por Rio de Janeiro, hogar de muchas familias, tanto humanas, como aves. En especial una curiosa pareja cenutria, que casualmente eran los últimos del planeta, y ya estaban oficialmente juntos, ambos eran felices, cada uno de los días, pero uno en especial, rompió esa armonía.

-Blu P.V-

"Uaaaghh… que buen día hace hoy…" Digo, aun perezoso.

De repente, entra Rafael gritando como un desgraciado, cosa de la que yo me asuste y me pego un golpe con la parte de arriba de mi nido.

"Ayayai… ¡Rafa, se puede saber que haces!" Dije, aun adolorido.

"¡Es mediodía, y todo el mundo se ha convertido en zombaves (zombi-aves)" Dijo mi amigo alarmado.

"¡Ostras Julián, hay que quedarse aquí y buscar armas, supervivientes, comida, munición, información, medicamentos, tecnología, hogar, seguridad, mas comida, mas supervivientes…!" Dije sin siquiera pensarlo. (._.)

"Eh, tranquilo chico, es broma, era por si te despejabas un poco, recuerda, no pienses con la cabeza, siéntelo en el corazón." Dijo Rafael como si fuese mi padre.

"Aah… vale…" Dije, un poco extrañado.

"En fin Blu, Perla y todos lo demás están en la casa de tu dueña y ese doctor, así que ven rápido, o se van a mosquear." Me advirtió Rafael.

"Vale, ya voy. Necesito buscar algo de comer, ¿Vas tu primero?" Pregunté, con la esperanza de quedarme durmiendo más tiempo.

"Es que… comemos allí, ¿no te lo dijo Perla?" Pregunto mi colega algo asustado.

"Pues no… en fin ya voy para ya." Dije inocentemente. Nadie sabe lo que me esperaba.

* * *

10 minutos después…

* * *

-Sin P.V-

Blu entro por una ventana, y todos miraron con cara normal, así que le saludaron, y siguieron a lo suyo.

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, se que hice el capitulo muy corto, eso es porque este primer capítulo, tenía pensado que fuese mi introducción, pero como no he subido nada en un buen tiempo, aquí tienen, bueno, un saludo y hasta la próxima.

¿Te gustan los abruzos? ¿Y ser un campeón? Pues con cada review te ganas un abruzo, y serás un campeón!


	2. Capitulo 1: Adios de corazon II

**¡Hola :D! Soy Germán con un nuevo capítulo de… ¡Este fic! Disfruten del capítulo, como yo disfruto escribiendo, antes me gustaría decir que, este capítulo va dedicado a Dark-kazoo, por su gran regreso (Ni que fuese willyrex xD) y sin más entretenimiento, os dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Adiós de corazón**

"Eh… ¡Hola!" Dijo Blu saludando.

"Hola cariño" Dijo Perla, la pareja de Blu, los cuales llevaban solo 1 mes juntos.

"Hola Perlita, ¿Por qué no me contaste que hoy comíamos aquí?" Pregunto Blu.

"Se me olvido, jejeje, lo siento." Contesto Perla sintiéndose algo culpable.

"¿Blu, no saludas a los demás?" Pregunto un canario, era Nico.

"Ah, sí, disculpadme." Se disculpo Blu, el siempre ha sido un ave muy educada.

"Hola Pedro, Germán (:D) Mark, Flor y Citra, Iris y Eva." Saludo Blu a las correspondientes aves.

* * *

¡EXTRA! Has logrado sobrevivir 5 niveles sin morir, ¡Obtienes un logro y un extra!

Logro obtenido: Viviendo voy… viviendo vengo (20G)

¿?: ¡Yeah, logro nuevo!

¿?: Jajaja, tranquilízate y sigue.

Germán: Yo en forma de ave (Reencarnación xD) Guacamayo Spix macho, mejor amigo de Blu.

Mark: Guacamayo amarillo, pareja de Flor.

Flor: Guacamaya amarilla, pareja de Flor.

Citra: Guacamaya albina, mejor amiga de Perla. (Eva es su mejor consejera :3)

Iris: Ya la conoces de mi otro fic, si no, léelo. Guacamaya azul y amarilla, ex-pareja de Blu.

* * *

"Hola Blu, el doctor ese nos traerá la comida, dice que ha hecho una barbaloa o algo así." Recordó Mark.

"Barbacoa." Corrigió Blu. "Espero que no tarde mucho."

"También traerá todo tipo de frutas." Dijo Perla mirando a Blu. "Todavía sigue sin gustarme mucho la comida de los humanos."

"No importa amor, yo te traeré las mejores frutas." Tiernamente dijo Blu.

"Gracias Blu." Respondio una Perla sin cariño ni ternura.

En ese instante, el timbre sono, Fernando abrió, y se encontró a **Jose Mota.**

"¡Barato, barato. ¡Compre 3 pague 4!" Se promociono a base de juguetes para mujeres adultas (ya me entendéis xD, que locuelo soy)

Fernando cerro de un portazo, haciendo que Pedro, que estaba durmiendo, despertase de un salto.

"¿Blu esas cosas que eran?" Preguntaron Citra y Perla a la vez.

"Unos juguetes que usan los humanos" Respondió Blu nervioso.

"Ah, vale" Dijo Perla.

Y así las aves comenzaron a hablar y Blu les enseño varias cosas sobre los humanos, el tiempo voló hasta 1 hora más tarde y la comida estaba servida.

"¡Que hambre tengo!" Dijo Pedro en tono Hip-Hop.

"Todos la tenemos" Contesto Flor.

"Bueno, todos a comer, yo comeré frutas, junto a Perla." Dijo Blu y se dirigió hacia el plato de frutas, donde estaba Perla.

"¿Blu?" Pregunto Perla algo sorprendida.

"Vengo a comer contigo." Respondió.

"Ah, vale." Perla se puso a comer.

**Pensamientos Blu: Perla esta algo distante, creo que está preocupada por algo, ¿Por qué será? No creo que sea por su familia, ya lo supero hace tiempo. Esperare por ahora, hablare con ella luego.**

Las aves pusieron la música, Nico y Pedro cantaron, y todos a bailar, hasta que…

"¡OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Bailaba Blu.

Vale, siguieron con la fiesta hasta que llego la noche, Blu y Perla estaban cansados, después de todo, habían estado todo el día divirtiéndose.

"Buenas noches Perla" Dijo Blu y abrazó a Perla, pero esta se separo de Blu.

"Perla, que te ocurre." Dijo Blu en un tono más serio de lo normal.

"Blu, mañana te lo explico, ¿vale?" Respondió Perla cerrando los ojos.

"Está bien." Dicho esto se durmió.

**Al día siguiente…**

Blu despertó el primero, y vio a Perla durmiendo tranquilamente, decidió ir por el desayuno antes de que despertase.

"Espero llegar antes de que despierte." Blu aun estaba medio tonto, por que se cayó del nido.

Blu voló hacia el árbol de mangos más cercano, pero se encontró con un guacamayo escarlata desconocido, Blu se extraño, ya que conocía a todos sus vecinos y aves del santuario, se dirigió hacia él para preguntarle quien era.

"Disculpa, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?" Pregunto Blu amable, el guacamayo escarlata se dio la vuelta.

"Si, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Víctor." El guacamayo le ofreció estrecharse la mano, cosa que Blu acepto.

"Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que ir a la construcción en el norte del santuario."

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

"De nada, hasta luego, necesito unos mangos." Respondió Blu mientras emprendía vuelo con dos mangos en sus garras.

Blu llego al nido, y se pudo dar cuenta de que Perla no se encontraba en el nido, se enfado y al mismo tiempo se preocupo, como un rayo, salió del nido y fue a casa de Mark.

"¡Mark, necesito tu ayuda!" Grito Blu a lo lejos, Mark se dio la vuelta y Blu paró en seco frente a Mark.

"¿Blu, que ocurre?" Pregunto Mark.

"Es Perla, no está en el nido, y se está comportando de una manera muy extraña." Le conto Blu los hechos a Mark.

"¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Rafael? Quizás el sepa donde esta Perla.

"Tienes razón, vamos."

Ambos guacamayos emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa de Rafael, pero antes decidieron comprar un par de armaduras de diamante por si los 17 zombaves y 1 en camino les harían las cosas más difíciles.

"¡RAFA!" Grito Blu, Rafael salió disparado del nido a ver que ocurría.

"¿¡Blu?!"Pregunto sorprendido y nervioso. "¿Q-Que haces aquí?"

"Rafa, ¿Has visto a Perla por aquí?" Pregunto Blu.

"Amm, se fue hace un rato, pero si, estuvo aquí." Dijo Rafael.

"De acuerdo, hasta luego, siento que tuvieras que dejar tu nidito del terror."

* * *

**(-)—Flashback—(-)**

Perla entro al nido de Rafael, y encontró a eva.

"Eva necesito tu ayuda." Dijo Perla.

"¿Perla, que ocurre?"

"Es que veras, me gustaría decirle a Blu una cosa…" Perla se enrollo y le conto cosas que dejaron a Eva así: :O.

"¡No, Perla! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?" Regaño Eva a Perla.

"Es que, Eva, necesito mas emociones…" Eva la interrumpió.

"¡No! Perla, solo lleváis…"

**(-)—Fin Flashback—(-)**

* * *

Blu estaba batiendo sus alas a más no poder camino a su nido, estaba muy enojado, tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

"¿Perla, estas aquí?" Pregunto Blu entrando al nido.

"¡Blu, tengo que decirte…!" Blu la interrumpió.

"No, YO tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo Blu.

Un guacamayo escarlata entro al nido, Perla lo miro con ternura y Blu estaba más confundido.

"¿H-Héctor?" Pregunto Blu confundido.

"Mira Blu…"Fue interrumpido por la pareja tucán que entraron también.

"No, Perla, no lo hagas, acabaras con todo." Advirtió Eva.

"Tiene razón Perla, no lo hagas." Le siguió Rafael.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE OCURRE!" Grito Blu asustando a toda la jungla.

"Veras Blu, el es Héctor, es mi nueva pareja…" Dijo Perla mirando cariñosamente a Héctor.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno gente esto ha sido todo…**

**¡NAH! Mentira.**

"¿Qué?" La voz de Blu decaía.

"Veras Blu, yo necesito nuevas emociones, he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y necesito a alguien más que no seas tú…" Blu la interrumpió.

"¿Nuevas emociones? ¡Llevamos juntos un mes! ¡UN MALDITO MES!" De los ojos de Blu comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

"Ya, pero es que necesito más cosas, Héctor es más fuerte, más guapo…" Dijo Perla hasta que la interrumpieron.

"Perla, tu no eras asi, eras ruda y libre…" Blu estaba llorando.

"Oh, vamos Blu, no es tan grave, solo te sustituyo por el." Dijo Perla como si los sentimientos de Blu no contasen.

"Si, además, tu eres un nerd y friki, no podrías proteger a Perla como yo lo hago." Dijo Héctor y beso a Perla.

"Adiós…" Dijo Blu llorando fuertemente y se fue del nido, dejando a Rafael y Eva con lágrimas.

"Perla, mira lo que hiciste, de este error no podrás aprender." Dijo Eva y la familia Tucán se fue.

**Pensamientos Blu: ¿Por qué a mí? Que hice para merecer esto. Yo era un ave normal, era feliz, ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir? Empieza a llover… pero no me importa, ya nada me importa, el ave a la que he amado a tirado mis sentimientos por el retrete, si tan solo pudiera acabar con mi vida en este momento… pero no, eso no solucionara nada. Siempre he estado solo en mi vida, Iris, mi ex-pareja no fue suficiente, ha habido momentos en los que me he quejado por todo, pero ya no, era distinto, ahora no sirve de nada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ….. para siempre… adiós vida actual, adiós Rio, adiós Perla…**

**Fin Pensamientos Blu.**

**El cielo se tiñe de un color gris triste, y Blu se va en dirección hacia la luna oscura, era como un reflejo para el…**

**Al día siguiente…**

Perla despertó en su nido, acababa de tener una sesión de 5 estrellas anoche con su nuevo Héctor (Pilas no incluidas) aun no vivían juntos, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando Germán apareció. (A saco paco vamos)

"¡Perla, se puede saber que le hiciste a Blu!

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Perla sorprendida.

"Nos lo dijeron Rafael y Eva, eres una desgraciada, no tomaste en cuenta los sentimientos de Blu." Dijo Germán enfadado.

"Bah, Blu superara eso…" Dijo Perla mientras le daba un mordisco a un mango.

"¿Dónde? ¡HA DESAPARECIDO!" Grito Germán enfadado.

Perla escupió el mango en la cara de Germán.

"¡¿Qué?!"

**60 Minutos después…**

Una cantidad importante de aves se encontraban reunidas en la mansión de Tulio (llamémosla así.)

"¡Calma, por favor!" Grito un tucán, era Rafael.

Todos se callaron y escucharon el discurso de Rafael.

"Escuchadme, aves de Rio, un guacamayo azul SPIX ha desaparecido hace 1 hora, quizás más, y encontramos una nota con letra humana, sospechamos que sea de Blu, ¿Alguien sabe leer?"

"¡Yo!" Germán grito. "Blu me estuvo dando clases durante 1 semana, se leer bastante bien." Germán se dirigió hacia el centro y comenzó a leer.

**Nota con ***

*Si no eres un ave de Rio de Janeiro, no leas esto.

*Me voy, he sentido tanto sufrimiento que no se qué hacer con mi vida, lo único que diré es que iré a un lugar donde la locura y la demencia es tu hogar, adiós a todos, Rafa, Germán, Mark, Flor, Citra, Iris…Perla…. Y a todos los demás.

"Blu se ha ido…" Dijo Perla triste.

"No importa Perla, nosotros seremos felices." Consoló Héctor a Perla.

"Blu se va… pone otra cosa en la nota." Dijo Germán.

*Simplemente quiero deciros una cosa: olvidad esto por favor… hacedlo por mí.

"Ya lo habéis oído, todos olvidemos lo sucedido, espero que Blu esté bien en donde este, todo el mundo a su casa." Todos se largaron del lugar, y Perla también, junto a Hector.

* * *

**1 día después…**

"Mmmm, ¡Si, no pares!" Gemía Perla.

**2 Días después…**

Perla encontró una nota en su nido, como no estaba Héctor, fue a casa de Germán, para que se la tradujera.

"Vale, en la nota pone." Leyó Germán.

*Perla, gracias por las noches que me diste… ahora… ¡QUE TE DEN! Jajajajaja, aproveche tu cuerpo por completo, y tus sesiones me dejaron completo, me voy con mis dos put(lol)s a parís, para seguir con esas noches, espero que sufras mucho, adiós.

Perla y Germán se quedaron con el pico abierto.

**1 Semana más tarde…**

Perla estaba llorando en su nido.

* * *

**Ahora si, chicos, este es el fin del capitulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y nos vemos en otro capitulo :D**

**¿Te gustan los abruzos? ¿Y ser un campeón? Pues con cada review te llevas un abruzo, y seras un campeón.**

* * *

**Twitter: GermanEsp95**

* * *

**Facebook: Germán Alba Robles**


End file.
